Excuses
by Razzaroo
Summary: Train and Jenos are together. Yes, as in together. Thing is, they haven't actually told anyone. But you really don't need an excuse to love someone, do you? One-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Written as a shonen-ai challenge. Took me ages to put up because I was stuck on how to end it. Written for my buddies Book Mad TJ, Haru's Girl MJ and Black Lighted Clouds. I don't own anything.**

Train had a slight problem. A problem that was named Jenos Hazard. Said Chronos Number was currently lying on the bed underneath him, arms around his neck.

'_Who cares about problems? No one's around to see,'_ thought Train. He shifted his weight slightly and pressed his mouth to Jenos's throat.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Especially after you've had so much red cordial," said Jenos with a grin.

"Don't care. A little sugar never hurt anyone," replied Train. He continued planting kisses on the other man's throat. He heard Jenos moan in pleasure.

After a few more minutes, Train rolled over, lying alongside Jenos. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him close, breathing in his lover's scent. He heard Jenos sigh and felt him snuggle closer to his warmth.

"I told you it was a bad idea when you were on sugar rush. You got a bit rough then," murmured Jenos.

"Sorry. I don't think that's ever happened before," replied Train. He gently stroked the other man's cheek and softly kissed his forehead.

"You must be getting tired," whispered Jenos.

Train shook his head. "Nuh uh." He pulled away from Jenos before clambering on top of him again.

"I'm better now," he said.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sven stretched and yawned loudly. Today had been a total flop and he and Eve had to drag Rinslet into it since Train had said he wanted to stay back. Sven had found it unusual but didn't push the matter. What really caught his interest was the moment he walked through the door there was an annoying scraping and banging coming from the ceiling.

"What is he doing up there?" Sven asked himself, staring at the ceiling.

"Train! We're back!" Sven yelled up the stairs. Suddenly the noises stopped.

"I have a feeling Train was doing something he wasn't supposed to," said Eve quietly.

"What like destroying the top floor?" said Sven jokingly. Then he realized that was exactly what Train was doing. With a growing sense of dread (he learnt it happened whenever Train did anything out of the ordinary. All the time, otherwise) he started up the stairs, his feet thumping on the carpet.

"Eve, I'm going to be completely honest with you. If Train is making a nuclear bomb in there, I may not come out alive. Meaning, Train would have to carry my dead body out," said Sven.

Eve, who had followed him against her better judgement, nodded. Dunno why, she just did.

"Train? Are you all right in there?" called Sven, knocking on Train's door.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Crap!" hissed Train. He had heard Sven come back but he had kinda hoped that the other sweeper would just leave him to his own business.

"What is it?" asked Jenos.

"Train! What the Hell are you doing?" Sven's slightly horrified shout filled the room.

"Well, Sven, I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing," said Train pleasantly.

"It was a rhetorical question Train. Come here," said Sven. Train, feeling like an obedient puppy, dropped down to the floor and trotted over to the other sweeper.

"Train, why?" Sven almost (almost, not quite) moaned at him.

"Well Sven. I'm the Master of Fear, The Lord of Despair so cower before me in witless terror. Meaning I felt like it," answered Train.

"That's it. I'm burning the bed!" exclaimed Sven. Surprisingly Eve hadn't said anything. If she had any common sense, which she does, then she would have turned around and gone downstairs. Which she did. Well done Eve.

"Where will I sleep? I'll have to share with you!" declared Train. In the background, Jenos looked slightly horrified but then a little miffed.

"You can stay with me if you like Train," offered Jenos.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. But I must get back to the matter at hand," Train began but he stopped when he saw the expression on Sven's face.

"What about Rinslet?" Sven asked Jenos.

"Rinslet? Shit, Rinslet! She's going to kill me!" Train was actually a little surprised to see that Jenos, one of the feared Chronos Numbers, was scared of Rinslet and her wrath. But then again, who isn't?

Train looked at Sven and then at Jenos before collapsing back onto the bed alongside Jenos.

"Don't worry, Jenos. I'll protect you from Rinslet," said Train quietly.


	2. Author's note

**To my dear readers,**

**I would really love your opinion on this. I'm thinking of writing another chapter to this fic but then the idea occured to me that I could turn it into a drabble series. If it were a drabble/ series of one-shots, then I'll need a lot of time between updates to type up new chapters for the fic. I also have other fics that need updating and publishing so I'll need an opinion soon.**

**So, should it have just one more chapter or should I write a mini-series of one-shot thingies?**

**If you guys could let me know in a review that would be great.**

**Thank you,**

**Witches and Druids**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N. Yup, chapter two is up. And on Jenos-kun's birthday too. I really feel bad for nearly killing him on his birthday. Well, I don't own Black Cat. Do you think Jenos would wear a shirt if I did?**

It was happening all over again. The blood, the pain. Except this time Train was in a hospital waiting room, pacing round in circles and feeling that dull ache in his chest.

All the same as when Saya died.

Except this time it was Jenos that Creed had tracked down this time, Jenos's blood that had stained Kotetsu. It had been Jenos that Train had cradled in his arms as he waited for an ambulance to arrive. When the ambulance finally did arrive, its sirens wailing, it seemed that Jenos had already given up and died. Well, that's how it would have looked to the paramedics anyway. Train knew he was still alive but barely, his breathing was shallow and he was trembling.

Now Train was just hanging out in a hospital waiting room, waiting to hear from one of the doctors who were stitching Jenos's wounds. Train had been waiting for over three hours now and he was getting very impatient.

"Worrying over him isn't going to hurry the doctors you know. They're gonna take their time so they can get their job done right," said Rinslet suddenly.

"You think I don't know that, Rinslet? You think I _want _them to screw this up?" snapped Train. He hadn't actually meant to bite at her but when you're waiting for someone you love to get out of a surgery that's saving their life, you tend to get snappy.

"You don't need to be so cranky! I know you don't want the doctors to fuck up. I know how you feel about Jenos. You seem to be thinking that I don't give a damn about what happens to him! You've obviously forgotten that Jenos used to be dating _me_ but then _you _came along and stole him away from me! I'm supposed to be the thief, not you!" Rinslet shouted at him. It was pretty damn obvious that was something she had wanted to get off her chest for a while. Now just seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but Mr. Hazard is out of surgery. The doctors say he's already recovering from the anaesthetic," a nurse called out to the two of them. Train and Rinslet immediately dropped their argument (slanging match?) for more important matters.

* * *

While the nurse led the rather annoyed pair (well, they were just bitching at each other) to Jenos's hospital room, Rinslet decided to try and strike up a conversation with Train.

"So, what exactly happened to put Jenos in hospital anyway?" she asked. It was a simple question and she said it casually but Train had a feeling that she was asking just to be spiteful towards him.

"Creed," was all he said in reply. Rinslet raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting of an explanation

"Because of me, Creed went after him. Because of _me._ Happy now?" he said angrily.

"Not really," said Rinslet. Her tone sounded distracted. Like she didn't care. Once again she was trying to anger him. And it was working.

The nurse was trying not to listen in on their conversation. She thought it was just a lovers tiff, brought on by stress. How wrong she was. But when she had brought them outside Jenos's room, she thought it was best to intervene.

"Uh, it's advised that only one at a time visits a patient after surgery but I'm sure we could allow you both-"she was cut off by a glare from Train.

"No, it's fine. Ladies first, Rinslet," said Train. It didn't take a genius to detect the venom in his voice when he said her name.

"Fine. Thanks, Train," replied Rinslet. That same venom was in her voice too. She shot Train a glare as she opened the door and stepped into the dark room. She had left the door open a little, though she had probably meant to close it.

"I swear that woman is Damian's sister," hissed Train. Then, not feeling guilty about listening in on conversations at all, he crept (yes, he was being sneaky) to the crack in the door.

"How are you feeling?" Rinslet's voice was filled with concern. Train was a little surprised. She had only sounded uncaring to be nasty but he had obviously started to believe that Rinslet didn't give a damn.

"Sore and slightly drunk," Jenos sounded so quiet and small it made Train wince slightly at the sound of his voice.

"OK. Jenos there's something I think we need to talk about," At this point, Train decided it was a very bad idea to listen in on a private conversation. Especially where Rinslet was involved. So he sat by the door while he waited for Rinslet to finish up her chat with Jenos.

About ten minutes later the white door opened fully and Train looked up from his spot on the floor to see Rinslet staring down at him.

"I told him you were here. He wants to see you," she said quietly. Train could see that she wanted to tell him something, something she couldn't say out loud. Instead she was saying it with her eyes. _Sorry._ Train nodded, indicating that he understood, and Rinslet smiled sadly before walking down the hall. He watched her go before standing and peering around the door frame.

The room was dark. The one light-bulb cast very little illumination, not even reaching the corners of the room. The monitor alongside the bed beeped loudly, sounding louder still in the quiet room. Other equipment clicked quietly nearby, measuring Jenos's breathing and the like. He looked small and vulnerable with his eyes closed and tubes and wires running under and over the pale blankets. An I.V. drip stood next to the bed, a transparent tube running from the metal stand was attached to the crook of his elbow.

"I know you're there Train. It won't kill me if you come in," said Jenos quietly. He opened his eyes and looked over at Train, who was hovering in the doorway..

Train breathed a sigh and closed the door behind him.

"You probably have no idea how worried I was," said Train, practically collapsing into a chair by the bed. He brushed Jenos's dark hair away from his forehead briefly before letting his fringe flop back.

"I think I could guess," said Jenos with the smallest hint of a smile.

Train glanced towards the beeping monitor on Jenos's other side and all his guilt came rushing back to slap him in the face.

"I feel like it's all my fault you're in here! If Creed hadn't found out about our relationship he wouldn't have tracked you down. He wouldn't have tried to kill you," all of Train's concerns just kind of fell out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say any of them, especially not to Jenos.

"It's not your fault. If anything, it's Creed's. You know, for being a weird obsessed guy. And anyway I am a Chronos number. I've been through worse scrapes," Jenos reassured him. He reached out for Train's hand, wincing as the movement pulled at his stitches and the I.V. Train wrapped his hand around Jenos's, holding it to his forehead.

"I most likely wouldn't have been killed anyway. Luck always smiles on me in my time of need," said Jenos, his voice fading into a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess. You're my lucky charm," said Train, kissing his lover's forehead.

* * *

**A/N. Yeah. The Damian's sister thing was a reference to The Omen. Damian was Satan's son in case anyone didn't know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N. Well, this was a quick update. I wrote this chapter for Book Mad TJ's birthday so Happy Birthday TJ! I so obviously don't own Black Cat but I want to! 'Cause that would mean I owned Jenos too.....**

* * *

Train was practically hanging off of Jenos; trying to put on the act he was sober. And failing.

"I can walk by myself, ya know!" said Train, his words slurring together slightly.

"Fine, walk by yourself," said Jenos. He let go of Train's elbow, just waiting for the other man to fall over.

Which he did.

"See, you are so drunk you probably couldn't identify your feet," said Jenos, hauling Train back to his feet. Train dug his heels into the concrete (is that possible?) and wrapped his arms around Jenos's neck.

"Mr. J, have you ever seen the movie Sweeney Todd?" asked Train. He was clinging to Jenos like he was the only solid thing in the world.

"Yeah, why?" Jenos answered Train's question with a question.

"I was just wonderin'. Which was your favourite bit?" said Train. He buried his face in the side of Jenos's neck and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"When the barber guy and that Italian guy had that contest. Seriously, that Italian is mentally challenged. Even more so than you when you're smashed," replied Jenos. He wrapped one arm around Train shoulders and kicked the other man's feet from under him.

"What the Hell!" exclaimed Train when Jenos wrapped his other arm under his knees.

"I have to carry you. You're too intoxicated to walk," said Jenos.

"I'm not that drunk. Only a little bit. Aren't I the one whose supposed to carry you? Has anyone ever told you that you smell good?" said Train.

"No," answered Jenos.

"Ya know that scene you mentioned? I don't remember it," said Train. His voice was muffled because he'd hidden his face in Jenos's neck again.

"How could you forget it? It was turning point in the movie," said Jenos. Train murmured something in reply but it was practically inaudible.

* * *

After about half an hour of carrying Train, Jenos finally saw his own house looming in front of him. He lowered the mumbling Train onto the ground next to the door and fumbled with his front door key. Once he unlocked and opened the front door, he scooped Train up into his arms again and carried him over the threshold.

"Sorry Train but I'm just going to drop you here," said Jenos. He didn't actually drop Train. Just placed him on the floor forcefully.

"Wha?! What happened?" Train said, blinking sleepily.

"I just dropped you on the floor so I could close the door," answered Jenos.

"So, where am I?" asked Train. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear away the fogginess in his brain.

"My place. It's your fault for getting smashed," said Jenos.

"Help me up, lucky charm," groaned Train, stretching his arms out to the other man. Jenos clasped Train's wrists and hauled him to his feet. Train swayed on his feet and fell against Jenos, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"You're going to have a major hangover tomorrow, you know that?" said Jenos quietly. He could tell that his Trainy-bear was half-asleep already.

"Yeah. But I've got you here," muttered Train. At the moment he just wanted to fall asleep and Jenos was just so warm.

"I almost lost you, you know," he said quietly. He felt Jenos tense at his words.

"I know," answered Jenos. Train's arms snaked around his waist and he cuddled him close.

"You died," Train whispered.

Jenos was silent and Train felt slightly grateful. Silence made it easier for him to gather his thoughts.

"The doctors said that your heart actually stopped on that operating table. They said you were dead for three and a half minutes," Train choked out. He held Jenos tightly, not wanting to think about how easily Creed could have erased another person from his life.

"Well, I'm not dead. I'm still here, still breathing. No worries. Now, I have to find you somewhere to sleep," said Jenos. He detached himself from Train and wandered into the living room. Train was left standing in the hallway, trying to keep himself upright.

'_Maybe I am more drunk than I said,' _thought Train. Without Jenos there to hold him up, he started to tip forward. He allowed himself to fall to his knees and pressed a hand against his mouth, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down.

'_It's all good. I'm not gonna puke. I've got more self-control than that. Right?'_ he thought. Yeah, Train was never going to drink again.

"Train, you OK? You're looking kind of sick," Train could barely hear Jenos at the present time. All of his concentration was going towards keeping his food down.

"I'm going to be sick," he whispered, his breathing coming in short gasps.

Suddenly he felt Jenos's arms around his chest, hauling him to his feet.

"I love you and all but I don't really want your lunch all over my floor," said Jenos. He pulled Train to his feet.

"I don't think I can hold it down," said Train. He pressed his hand down on his mouth even harder.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Jenos said as he practically dragged poor Train to the kitchen and leant him over the sink.

Train took his hand away from his mouth and buried his head in the sink. Heaves wracked his body while he brought his earlier meals up. He felt Jenos's hand between his shoulder blades, a soothing pressure on his back. When he finished emptying his guts into the sink, he straightened up.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's OK. You should probably clean yourself up. I wash out the sink. With a lot of soap and water of course," said Jenos. He nudged Train towards the door before turning on both taps.

"Uh, Jenos, do you have any mouthwash?" asked Train.

* * *

Splashing cold water on his face definitely made Train feel better. He felt more alert and the water had gotten rid of that dirty feeling he always got whenever he vomited. The nasty taste was gone from his mouth as well, though he still felt nauseous.

"Mr. J, I still feel like shit," he whined. He collapsed onto the couch and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Well, it was originally a couch but it had unfolded into a makeshift bed.

"You will. But it's your own fault for drinking so much," Jenos called from the kitchen.

"Yeah. And you're a life-saver. Do you have this couch for emergencies or did you get it cheap?" asked Train, laying back and stretching out.

"Both. And I hope you're grateful, Train. I don't really enjoy being up at three in the morning," said Jenos from the doorway.

"Did you get the sink clean?" asked Train. All he really wanted to do was just fall asleep.

"Yeah. It isn't hard to clean a sink, Train," answered Jenos. He flopped down beside Train and snuggled up to his Trainy-bear.

"You are taking advantage of a sick man, here," said Train but he pulled Jenos closer and breathed in his scent.

"Nope. Technically I'm keeping a drunk man under my watchful eye," replied Jenos.

Train shrugged.

"Whatever you want to call it, I don't want you going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter kind of went from normalish to almsot angsty. I can assure you that was not meant to happen. I don't own Black Cat but if I did, Nizer would have had a bigger role and TrainxJenos or TrainxRinslet would be canon**

* * *

Jenos had the flu. Train had noticed but he'd thought it was just the common cold. Which he now realised was incredibly stupid of him.

Just a few days after Train's drinking incident, the symptoms had started showing. Train had noticed Jenos's skin felt too hot against his own and Jenos had obviously been suffering from headaches over the past couple of days. Thing is, Train hadn't thought too much of it. He wasn't a doctor, he was a sweeper. It wasn't his job to know about viruses and infections and stuff like that.

Now, no one likes seeing someone they care about sick so Train went to an expert to help him get Jenos on the road to recovery.

He asked Eve to borrow some books.

Now that he knew what was wrong with him, Train had ordered his poor Mr. J to get some sleep while he researched. One of the things that Train had learnt over the years was to know the enemy. In this case, the enemy was something Train couldn't even see.

Train was now becoming an expert on all things influenza.

'_Influenza, commonly known as the flu, is and infectious disease that affect birds and animals.'_

"Lucky fish," muttered Train. He was starting to become a little bit jealous of the slippery creatures living under the water. Immune to everything that makes a human's life hell such as taxes, chores, work, school, _flu_ and clothes. He shook his head slightly and returned his concentration to his reading.

'_The name "influenza" comes from the Italian word "influenza", meaning "influence.'_

"Yes. Influenza influences people to lie in bed all day to get better. I hate it and like it," Train said to the book. Not that an inanimate object could hear him.

'_Influenza spreads around the world in seasonal epidemics, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands annually- millions in pandemic years.'_

"Resulting in death? Mr. J, don't kick the bucket on me, please," said Train loudly. He shook Jenos's shoulder roughly to wake him up.

"Look, it says here that the flu _kills_ people," he said. He held the heavy book up to Jenos's eyes and pointed to the passage he'd just read.

"I'm not going to be killed by germs, Train. It's not that bad," said Jenos sleepily.

"I didn't you could read," he added. He buried himself back under the quilt, shivering.

"If you're really feeling cold Jenos, I could warm you up," Train let the comment about his reading ability slide. After all, Jenos did have the flu.

Jenos shook his head and then winced, obviously regretting that rather stupid decision.

"Still got that headache?" asked Train. He had started reading his book again and came across a section on treatments.

"Yeah. It feels like it's getting worse," replied Jenos.

"It says here that you should drink a lot. Are you thirsty?" asked Train. He heard a quiet groan from Jenos and assumed that was a yes.

"You might wanna come out of your cave," he said.

"Yeah, just give me half a millennia," answered Jenos. Train smirked. Seemed like he wasn't the only one to not want to get out of a warm bed.

When Train returned from the kitchen to his Mr. J, he noticed, that Jenos had one hand pressed to his temple. He also looked like the contents of his stomach were about to come back up. That is, if he had eaten anything lately which he hadn't (Train's book had said to 'Feed the Cold; Starve the Fever. It seemed like good advice). Actually, Train might have read it wrong but what does a book know?

Actually, this book knew a lot of things.

"Hey, Mr. J. You feeling all right?" asked Train and then he mentally kicked himself. Of course Jenos wasn't feeling all right. If he was, he'd be able to eat and keep it down.

"It'll go away soon. Always does," replied Jenos.

"You get headaches a lot?" asked Train. He handed Jenos the water bottle he'd been holding.

"I know, we should probably talk about something that will take your mind off this damn flu. You still feel shitty?" said Train. Asking if Jenos still felt like crap was obviously a stupid question but Train just felt like he had to ask.

"If by shit you mean the chills, sore throat, major headache, sore muscles and joints and a cough then, yeah, I still feel shit. Have you initiated a round of 20 Questions or something?" said Jenos. As he spoke, he started shivering again. Not even curling up under his quilt had warmed him up.

"And the fever," said Train, brushing his fingertips across Jenos's forehead. "I can start 20 Questions if it's something to do."

"You start," said Jenos. He caught hold of Train's fingers and pressed the other man's cold hand against his forehead, soothed by the cold touch against his hot skin.

"Okies. 1) What was your favourite film as a teenager?" asked Train, grinning.

"That's easy. Definitely _Akira_. 2) Did you ever have a pet growing up?" said Jenos. He moved Train's fingers down to his cheek, trying to achieve a cooler temperature.

"Kind of. There was this rat that lived up in Zagine's attic. I adopted it and called it Attic, after the attic. 3) What was the craziest thing you did when you were a kid?" Train moved onto question three.

"I almost feel off the roof when I was helping my parents fix the gutter. Very stupid. 4) Have you ever kissed a girl?" Jenos didn't like admitting his almost suicidal tendencies as a child. Even if that was an accident.

"I can't remember. Maybe. 5) Do you think that being Number VII of the Chronos numbers is even unluckier than being Number XIII?" asked Train.

"Sometimes. I mean, there was that one time you dropped a tree branch on my head and I once fell off a building. And you crushed my car but other than that, no. 6) What was your favourite genre of music as a kid and why?" asked Jenos. He let go of Train's fingers and leant back against his pillow.

"I'm sorry about crushing your car. I didn't really listen to music as a kid. Too busy practicing my shooting. 7) If you could be in any comic book series, which one would it be?" said Train.

"Batman. Definitely Batman. Why? Because I've always wanted to meet the Joker. 8) What is your deepest, darkest secret? Tell all details," asked Jenos, yawning widely.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you awake. I used to be so terrified of jellyfish when I was little that I couldn't even take a bath. 9) What is your secret addiction?" said Train. He poked Jenos in the ribs to keep him awake.

"That hurt. I would have to say, I'm addicted to peppermints. They taste so damn good. 10) Why did you leave Chronos?" said Jenos, rubbing his side.

"I thought I told you. I, um, I met this girl. Her name was Saya and she was a sweeper. I really like the way she lived and she was my first friend. 11) Are you ever afraid?" Train wanted to move past anything about Saya. She wasn't someone he liked to talk about much.

"Afraid of what? Being killed? The missions I get? The missions I might get? What might exist after death? Being killed doesn't scare me anymore. I've had enough close encounters to last a lifetime for any normal person. I have enough confidence in my skills to succeed in my missions but I don't particularly want to face the consequences if I fail. I have to take any mission that gets thrown at me even if the idea scares me at times. Especially when I went after Creed. That was stupid. I am afraid of what happens after life. Is there Heaven and Hell? Is there anything at all? But overall, I terrified of a lot of things. 12) How did you join Chronos?" Jenos was starting to think that these questions were starting to get a little deep.

"I dunno. Can't really remember. 13) Who do you trust most in the world?" asked Train.

"You. Most definitely you. And Rinslet. No matter how temperamental she is, she's trustworthy. And a while back I would have said Nizer and Beluga as well. 14) Why do you stay with me when I could be killed any day?" said Jenos. He closed his eyes and willed for his head to stop aching.

"Same reason you stick by me. Because we need each other. We're like two pieces of a puzzle and I don't think I'd belong without you. 15) Why would you ask such a stupid question?" said Train. He gently toyed with a strand of Jenos's dark hair, noticing the beads of sweat appearing on the other man's skin.

"Curiosity. Best be careful around you though seeing as it supposedly killed the cat. 16) If I'm ever seriously injured on a mission and I'm put on life-support, would you pull the plug?" asked Jenos.

"Maybe. 17) Would you want me to?" asked Train. Since when was 20 Questions so serious?

"Definitely. I don't want to live like that. I'm human and humans weren't meant to have machines breathing for them. If my lungs can't breathe for me, I'd rather not breathe at all. The moment my lungs give out, it would be time for me to move on. Even if there was a chance, I'd still want you to pull that plug," Jenos opened his eyes again and sat back up, wrapping Train's fingers around his own.

"Then I'd unplug it, just because you wanted me to. And you know I'd want the same thing if I were on that machine," said Train. He rubbed Jenos's knuckles with his thumb.

"OK. 18) Nearly finished. Would you move on if I were killed?" asked Jenos. He leant against Train and rested his head against the other man's shoulder.

"After a while, maybe. I can't see you being killed so easily anyway. 19) What happened to that confidence of yours?" said Train. With his free hand he reached up and ran his fingers over Jenos's warm skin.

"I dunno. It comes and goes. Last question: Would you like me to move on if anything happened to you?" asked Jenos sleepily.

"Yup. Actually, I'd like it if you tried to get back with Rinslet. She is after all the only other person you completely trust," answered Train.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N. Sorry it took me this long to update. There is no excuse. I am lazy and easily distracted. Anyways, this chapter is Sven. I want it to seem light-hearted because, as Book Mad TJ pointed out, the chapters in this fic are actually quite sad. So, I don't own Black Cat. If I did, I'd probably be dreaming.**

* * *

I hate Train Heartnet. I really do. Normal people would, to use a common phrase, 'get a room' to make out with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Well, technically he did but it was _my _room.

Yes Train snuck his boyfriend into my room. Don't ask me why but I swear on Lloyd's grave he does it to annoy me. He's just that evil.

Anyway, I don't like it. His little relationship. It's not like I have a problem with gays or anything. I just think that Train being in a relationship with Jenos Hazard is hazardous. Excuse me playing with his name.

If I really stopped to think about it, I could make a list about instances were association with Train has put people in dangerous situations. In fact I will make that list. Starting from the beginning.

Creed killed a woman named Saya Minatsuki simply because she was Train's friend. Actually, I'm sketchy on the details surrounding Miss Minatsuki's death. Train doesn't talk about it much.

Then there was the time Rinslet was kidnapped and held hostage by Creed just so Creed could get Train's attention. He could have just written him a love letter.

Eve and Annette were attacked by that crazy gunman so that Train would go and fight him. That was weird and I was so worried over Eve.

Creed later tried to kill me for almost the exact same reason he killed Saya. Luckily I was saved by Train but Train was also turned into a little kid as a consequence of saving my ass. Now I look back on it, it was kinda funny.

And, most recently, there's this incident which put Jenos in hospital because Creed tried to kill him. Ah, the things people go through for love. I'm starting to sound like a sentimental woman. This sweeper life is getting to me.

Actually, I just noticed a connection in all these problems. It's nearly always Creed's fault.

Note to self: Avoid Creed. He is dangerous.

Anyway, Train seems to be a magnet for trouble. Mind you, that last one might not have been entirely Train's fault. After all, Jenos is a Number.

Seriously, when I'm not doing anything I really lose my train of thought. Ha-ha, Train of thought. I think I may be delirious.

Maybe it's because I'm stressed. Maybe.

Well, there is a good thing about all this: Train's gay. In both meanings of the word. Actually, no. Only in the happy meaning. I don't see Train like that. Bloody hell, I'm distracted today.

Besides, Train's gayness apparently comes from his DNA. I don't really understand how that works. I mean, how can your genetics determine whether you like men or women? Oh well, such is life.

Lord, I'm getting off track again.

Though really I should be excused. I went to wake Train up this morning and found him fast asleep and hugging Jenos close like he was some kind of plushie. Honestly Train has no self-respect. I feel kinda funny about his relationship. And I'm not angry, I assure you.

But I do feel kind of lonely. To be honest, I almost miss Train eating all my money away. Why would I miss that? I _must _be delirious. I should see a doctor right away. If I could afford it anyway. Not that it's my fault we're broke. Or maybe it is. _Hmmmm_.

I should probably go and ask that stupid partner of mine about why he had been in my room with his boyfriend. I hope he doesn't rub off on Eve.

Now, where would Train be? I know he's out of bed. I heard him.

_Kitchen._

I wandered through to the kitchen and found Train rummaging around in the fridge. Deciding to try and get some revenge, I crept up behind him and gave him a small shove between the shoulder blades. He practically face-planted in the fridge and hit his head against a shelf which made me smile.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Train yelled at me. It was actually kinda funny because he had a red mark on his forehead. I had to bite back my laughter.

"That was for sneaking your little boyfriend into _my _room," I said. He really is stupid.

"Oh. You could have just told me not to," said Train. He rubbed his forehead and tried to look innocent.

"Yeah, like that would work. Why did you get him in my room anyway?" I asked.

"I can't open the window in my room. Your window does open so I got Mr. J in through there," answered Train. He turned away and started foraging in the fridge again.

"Why get him through a window? Why not use the door? You know like a normal person," I said, trying to keep my tone calm and not sound frustrated.

"Because being normal is boring," Train said to a carrot. Does he even eat vegetables?

"What are you looking for?" I asked. It was a stupid question really. Obviously he was looking for something to eat.

"Something that isn't a vegetable or going stale," said Train. He pulled his head out of the fridge and slammed the door shut.

I looked at Train. Train looked at me. It was slightly unnerving.

Then Train blinked at looked at the ceiling. I kept staring at him.

"Please stop looking at me like that. It's making me feel weird," said Train. He looked slightly nervous.

"Right. Sorry," I said, my voice sounding kind of wooden. "So, what did you do last night?"

I hate mental blanks.

"I hung out with Mr. J. Did you know Mr. J is extremely huggable? I'd hug him all the time if I could. Which I can't but still," said Train. His eyes went all weird, like his mind had suddenly travelled elsewhere. It probably had.

"Train, I didn't really want to hear about your making out activities. When I ask what you were doing last night I was wondering what you were doing _before _you let Jenos into the house," I said with a sigh.

"Oh, right. Nothing much. Watched television, poked Eve, pissed Eve off by accident, apologised to Eve and then wanted to see Jenos. You?" The guy had no life.

"Well, I watched TV, went out for some smokes and some more food, came home, talked to Eve and then discovered that you and your boyfriend were all over each other," I told him. I smiled and nodded my head. "Not something I particularly wanted to see."

"Gimme a break, Sven. Jenos and I haven't been together like that in ages. We really needed a good make-out session," said Train. He sounded almost whiny. I rolled my eyes. Or is that eye? I don't know.

"I don't want to hear it Train," I said, holding up a hand. I turned on my heel and pulled out the pack of cigarettes from my pocket.

"But Sven, what happened to listening to people when they wanted to talk to you? What happened to manners?" said Train.

"It all died a long time ago," I replied. But I stayed where I was. Why? I have no clue.

"Mr. J is good at listening. To me anyway. And he is really good at kissing," Train started wittering on about Jenos.

"Train," I started. There was something I desperately wanted to say.

"Jenos also does this weird lip-nibbling thing but it's really good. Not that you wanted to know that but, seriously, it makes me go all weird," he was still carrying on. I think I might have to cut out his tongue.

"Train," I said again.

"Yes, Sven?" Le Gasp! He actually listened.

"Shut up," I said.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking ages to update. Been a bit busy these school holidays. On a side note, I've uploaded my first AMV on youTube. Naturally it's Black Cat. If any of you are insane enough to want to watchit, my username is AssasinsofKumo. Yes, I know, shameless advertising. Anyway, I don't own Black Cat. Not in the way I'd like. I only have books and the DVDs.**

* * *

I swear I'll do anything to remove any obstacles in my way so Train may join me in my crusade against Chronos. I'd go to the edge of the world and back if it will earn me Train as my partner. The things we could achieve together- I can't even begin to imagine some possibilities.

Train truly is my angel in human clothing.

The sad thing is, he never appreciated my efforts, always got angry when I showed how far I was willing to go to recruit him. However, this time, it wasn't not only for Train. It was for me too, getting rid of a Chronos Number. But it's mostly for Train's own good.

I wonder if Train got my message? I hope so. I want to see him again.

Cleaning Kotetsu is actually quite soothing. I don't want one speck of dirt to taint its surface. After all, it's not every day it gets the chance to possibly kill another Chronos Number. That is, if all goes to plan.

"Echidna," I said to the woman at my side. Her eyes, that had been following the cloth that I was running along Kotetsu's blade, rose to meet mine.

"Yes, Creed?" she said. She is actually quite pretty and willing to help me whenever I asked. If Train wasn't the only one I _really _needed in my life, I might have tried loving her. But there's time for that in life.

"Will you please use your Gate to take me to my destination? I would walk but people find me strange and I don't want them staring," I said. She nodded and I went back to my cleaning, satisfied.

"Why is it so important that you get rid of this Number? Why does his death matter so much to you?" asked Echidna suddenly.

I set down my cleaning cloth and stared at her as if she was stupid.

"We've talked about this Echidna. It's important to me because it's an opportunity to bring Train to my side and he's a Number," I said, trying to sound as patient as I could.

"Then why not let me finish him off? A bullet to the chest or temple at night would do the trick," she said.

"No. This is personal to me. Jenos will be killed by my hand and my hand alone," I replied firmly. I felt like I was talking to a stubborn teenager. Echidna raised an eyebrow at me but said no more.

I returned my eyes to Kotetsu's blade even though I couldn't see it. I ran a finger long the edge, testing its sharpness.

I like my sword; it's quite dear to me. Almost a friend. Far more loyal than Charden or Durham or Kirisaki. Even more loyal than Echidna which is weird because Kotetsu is an inanimate object.

"And if you think about it, dear Echidna, I'm actually being quite kind. If I succeed in killing him, I will be freeing him from Chronos. He should thank me," I said, voicing my thoughts aloud.

I looked up at her from the chair is was perched on and smiled.

"Don't forget I've done something like this before. Except last time I was after a sweeper and not a Number. But I can easily handle Numbers," I said. I stood up and slid Kotetsu into its sheath.

"Come now, Echidna. We, by that I mean _I_, have some work to do," I said. I swear she rolled her eyes at me as she opened the Gate.

I'll take it up with her later.

* * *

I have to say, Jenos likes to keep his house dark. All the curtains were drawn in the windows and only one was dimly lit. Funny, he didn't strike me as the 'dark' kind of guy.

"You're right where I want you, just like a good little assassin," I muttered. "And you're just one more obstacle in my way. An obstacle that's easily removed."

I knew from my time working with Train that Numbers almost always have their guard up. Carefree as he is, Jenos is bound to be on guard. It's just what the Numbers do.

I crept around the side of the house; trying to find an opening. I pulled Kotetsu from its sheath and slid it into the small gap between the window frame and the sill. The blade moved easily around the window as I checked whether the window was locked. It wasn't so I pushed against the glass and eased it open as silently as I could.

As soon as I dropped down into the room, I had to dodge the orichalcum wires that Jenos used as a weapon. I looked up from my position on the floor to see him standing in the doorway.

"You'd be a useless burglar, I saw you just as you appeared from that Gate," he said, glaring down at me.

"Maybe but I'm no petty thief," I replied with a grin.

He flexed Excelion, sending the wires towards me again. I surged forward, slashing at him with Kotetsu. I felt the blade connect with flesh, satisfied I'd hit my mark. He moved away from me, his blood dripping down to the floor.

I looked round to see Jenos pressing his free hand against the gash I'd made with Kotetsu. Blood oozed from his side, between his fingers.

I swung Kotetsu towards him again, catching his wrist just above Excelion. He grimaced but still flicked the wires at my face. One wire nicked my cheek, causing just a small, insignificant wound. Surely he could do better than that.

Actually he was most likely conserving his energy. After all, he was bleeding from a wound in his side.

"You're not doing as well as the last time we met, Jenos," I said.

"Last time I hadn't just come back from a mission," he replied.

"I didn't notice. I hardly even knew you were there," I said. It was true. Maybe because I'd been focused on other things. I am easily distracted.

Jenos moved to my left, more like a twitch, and that was where I struck with my sword. Unfortunately it was just a feint and he managed to cause a large gash to my chest.

"You just gave me an opening," I said. I forced my sword forward, burying the blade just below his rib cage. His blood ran down Kotetsu like a ruby river. He coughed, a weird deep cough from way down in his chest, and wrapped his fingers around Kotetsu's blade.

"Jenos!" Train's shout rang in my ears.

Completely ignoring me, Train went straight to Jenos's side. He curled one arm around Jenos's shoulders and used his free hand to tug at Kotetsu's blade. The sword came free in a spurt of blood and then Train pulled Jenos close, the Number's blood soaking into Train's shirt.

"I really don't understand your logic. What makes you think attack people close to me will convince me to join your Apostles?" said Train. He gently placed Jenos on the floor, resting his back against the wall.

"They're chains, chains that keep you trapped," I replied. Train didn't seem to be listening. He was kneeling in front of Jenos, his forehead pressed against Jenos's.

"That makes no damn sense," he sounded angry. _Very _angry. He rose to his full height and glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead for about, well I don't know. I'd just be dead again.

I peered past him and looked down at Jenos. I honestly didn't think I'd hit him that hard but obviously I did because he was bleeding all over the floor.

"It does if you think about it," I was about to explain my theory when I saw that Train's fingers were hovering over Hades. He wouldn't fire it here, right?

"Just get out of my sight, Creed, "said Train.

"But Train, I-!" my protest was cut short when a bullet whizzed past my ear. I was surprised that I didn't hear the shot.

"_Get lost Creed_," Train's words were soaked in his anger.

Why, I ask myself, do I keep making the same mistakes? Do I think that Train can change back into that heartless assassin, the same way he changed into a carefree sweeper?

Not that he was paying attention to me. No, he was kneeling by Jenos again, one hand pressed against the wound under his lover's ribs, the other hand holding his phone to his ear.

I sighed and turned away from the pair. Another failure. Maybe I should stop telling Train everything I want to do.

Echidna was waiting for me outside. When I reached her, she raised her hand to open her Gate but I put my own hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at me in surprise.

"What is it Creed?" she asked.

"Echidna, do you think it would be wise for me not to tell Train my schemes?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe. But that all depends on what scheme it is," she answered. I removed my hand from her shoulder.

"All right. Thank you. You can open the Gate now," I said. She raised her hand again, opening her Gate.

As I walked through the Gate, a thought crossed my mind. _Maybe Train will never join the Apostles. No matter how hard I try, maybe he'll never work alongside you again. I may have to kill him._

I hoped that it wouldn't come to that.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N. This is way shorter than my other chapters. But I like. took me ages to type though. I kept pausing to watch Black Cat. Honestly, I'm obsessesed with Jenos and I've been trying to prove Shao Lee is a guy. Anyway, I don't own Black Cat. If I did, it wouldn't be as good.**

* * *

Eve was very curious. She had been wondering, ever since the night that Sven had discovered the pair kissing upstairs, how Train and Jenos had got together.

How long had they been sneaking around together? How long did they plan to keep it secret? When did Train start having feelings for Jenos? Did Train's hair grow like that naturally?

Well, that last thought wasn't related to what she was originally thinking but Train's hair had always made her wonder. If only there was an apple that would grant her all the knowledge in the world. It would make life much easier.

She decided that the best way to discover the answers to her questions was to ask Train himself. Naturally, she'd ask about his hair first. That is indeed a mystery.

She had a think about where he could be. Upstairs? Probably not. Kitchen? No, he'd been banned. Outside? Eve checked out the window. Nope, not there. He definitely wasn't out sweeping with Sven as he'd been complaining about having a cold so Sven had told him to stay home and watch Eve. Yeah right; Eve was most likely going to be doing the watching. He was probably in the living room.

Yes, that was most likely it. Eve remembered reading in there and hearing Train enter the room. She wandered back into the living room and, sure enough there was Train. He was spread out over the couch, looking like a humanoid sea-star. With spiky hair.

Eve sat down on the arm chair and picked up her book again. She was enjoying the story actually. _Wuthering Heights_ it was called. Anyway, her plan was to act casual and then spring on Train with her questions.

"Hey, Princess. Could you be a nice little person and get me some milk? Sven barred me from the kitchen," Train suddenly moaned from the couch. Eve looked up from her book, a new plan forming in her mind.

"I will Train but only if you do something for me," she answered.

"Oh no. What? Just one thing I won't do is wash your hair," said Train.

"Nothing like that. I want to ask you some questions," said Eve. She marked her page in her book, even though she wasn't far from the end.

"That's good because I didn't want to face the task of washing your hair. No offence," said Train, sighing with relief.

Eve slid off her seat and put her book back down on the coffee table before proceeding to the kitchen. She opened the fridge before reaching in for one of Train's precious milk bottles.

"Thanks, Princess!" said Train when Eve handed him the milk. He twisted off the lid and chugged the milk down. When he was finished half the milk was gone. Eve could only stare in amazement.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Train. He used the heel of his hand to wipe the milk from his upper lip.

"Do you remember when Sven found you and Jenos Hazard upstairs?" asked Eve.

"Oh, yeah! Hard to forget the look on Sven's face!" answered Train with a laugh. He took another sip from the milk bottle before setting it down beside Eve's book.

"All right. So how did you and Jenos become a couple?" she asked.

Train was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I think it was an accident. I don't really remember. Just, somehow, ended up seeing him a lot," he said with a shrug.

"How many people know?" asked Eve. This was one question that had been bugging her for a while; Train had kept his relationship secret from her and Sven so did anyone else know?

"You, Sven, Rins and I think Jenos's friend Nizer. That's all, I think" said Train. He lay back on the couch and looked at Eve, upside-down. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"I don't care. Does your hair grow like that naturally?" Eve moved on. The question about Train's hair was irrelevant but necessary. Train ran a hand through the brown mop that was his hair.

"Why, yes Princess. This is my natural style. Do you ask because you think it's sexy?" answered Train.

"No. I think it's weird. Can I cut it?" asked Eve.

"No! My hair is threatened!" said Train. He was obviously in shock. He was proud of his hair.

"You're odd. How long have you been with Jenos?" Eve asked him.

"I don't know. Time's just flown past I haven't noticed," he replied. "Next question Princess?"

He was enjoying this.

"Will you let Kyoko know?" it was a question that had to be asked. Eve wanted to see his face.

It was definitely a sight to see. First, Train's eyes went wide. Then he went pale. Then he went green. It was funny to watch.

"No. Yes. I don't know! I don't want to see her reaction. It will scare me," he replied. Eve raised her eyebrow.

"That would be unfair on her. You should tell her instead of her hearing from _another source,_" she said.

"You won't tell her, will you Princess? I swear, I'll do what you ask as long as you don't tell her!" Train pleaded. He looked genuinely scared.

"Just answer my questions. I might consider not telling her," said Eve. She liked doing this to Train.

"That's it? Easy enough. I'm guessing you want to know about me and Mr. J?" said Train, obviously relieved.

"Hmm. Why do you call him Mr. J?" asked Eve.

"That's easy. His name begins with a J and he's a guy. Simple," answered Train. He grabbed the bottle of milk from the table and took another glug.

Eve decided to ignore this. It was strange that Train had thoroughly thought this through. That was a lot of words beginning with 'th'.

"I have just one more question," she said. Train gave her a sideways glance.

"And what might that be Princess?" he said.

"Are you still a virgin or have you and Jenos actually had sex together?" asked Eve. Train fell off the couch.

"That is none of your business Princess!" he shouted. Eve smothered a laugh.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N. OK, I've finally got my new chapter up. After writing Guardian Angel's second chapter and posting 'Til Death Do Us Part, I finally finished this chapter. I hope it's OK.**

**Remember, I don't own Black Cat. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.**

* * *

I wouldn't have put Jenos as the gay kind of guy. Until he got drunk that one time and told me that he was actually in a relationship with Train Heartnet. And then he passed out on my shoulder. It was one of the strangest moments of my life. And I've seen a lot of strange things.

I should have probably been focussing on the mission. My mind kept straying to other things though. Like the fact Jenos was, in fact, gay. How could I have not noticed? Now I knew, the signs were all there.

He didn't flirt with as many pretty girls any more. Maybe that was because he'd feel unfaithful? Who knew?

If he overheard someone trash-talking Heartnet (doesn't happen much, but it happens), then he'd get this look on his face. Not like Creed. Thank God it wasn't like Creed. No, he'd frown and grit his teeth and wouldn't smile again all day.

He also seemed more distant. Well, that wasn't really a clue but it should have meant something.

Yeah, I should have noticed these changes in behaviour. But I didn't. Shows just how attentive I am. Then again, I had been in a coma for a while. I had an excuse.

Like I said, my mind was wandering.

This job was actually fairly easy. A criminal group had appeared in Elsida, cooking up plans against Chronos. The objective was simple: zip in, find out their plans, kill them and zip out again. Easy. However, with my luck on missions lately, it was going to be tougher than that. Hopefully, Jenos could pull us through.

Actually no, that wouldn't work. He wasn't that lucky either, though that might be because of Train Heartnet.

I sound like a superstitious idiot.

Actually, when Heartnet was with Chronos he worked on superstition else 'Black Cat' wouldn't have worked very well. Hmmmm.

"Nizer, wake up," I was roused from my thoughts by Jenos, poking my side.

"I was awake; just not paying attention," I said. Jenos blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," was all he said. Today, I was annoyed by silence. I had to speak.

"Jenos, do you remember the time you got appendicitis?" I said before I mentally kicked myself. What kind of a question was that? He'd been in absolute agony.

"Yep. Hard to forget something like that. Mainly because of the terrible pain in my side," replied Jenos, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Just to make sure your memory wasn't failing in its old age," I teased. Jenos was pretty touchy about his age.

"I am _not _old!" his reactions were priceless.

"Anything you say. Mind you, you are a quarter of a century old," I reminded him. He glared at me; he was funny when he was angry.

Why he's touchy about his age I don't know; they say with age comes wisdom. However, I don't think this applies to Jenos.

The mission details were tumbling over each other in my head. The trickiest part was that we had to do it broad daylight, in the factory these terrorists were working from. The factory was also a well known spot for drug-smuggling. This would be difficult.

* * *

"Surprisingly easy to get rid of most of them," I said. "Do you think there's any more?"

"Could be," answered Jenos with a shrug. He looked up the set of steel stairs that led to upper floors.

"I'll check up there. If anyone who isn't dangerous is up there I'll chuck them down to you," he said.

"How kind of you," I muttered as he bounded upstairs. Why was he always so energetic?

I paced round in circles while I listened to his footsteps over my head. At least I hoped they were his footsteps.

When he finally appeared at the top of the stairs he was half-carrying, half-dragging a young man who seemed half-conscious. I darted to the foot of the stairs, thinking of the young man's safety. Just in case Jenos did decided to throw people down the stairs.

"I think that he's got, _something _in his system," Jenos called down the stairs. I nodded. He practically ran down the stairs and I dodged out of his way.

"How did I know there'd be drug addicts here?" I wondered aloud. Jenos shrugged.

"You have the third eye or whatever it's called," he said. The man leaning on his shoulder groaned and rubbed his face against Jenos's neck.

"The second sight. And I do not have the second sight," I said. Jenos pushed the man's face away from his neck. He gave me a pleading look, a look that clearly said _'Save me!'_

"Give him here. I'll get him outside. But you need to check for more," I said, taking the young man's arm and pulling him away from Jenos.

I set the drugged up young man against a tree trunk when the factory collapsed. I turned round to see the walls just falling in on each other. I abandoned the drug addict against the tree and shot back towards the collapsing factory. There was one thought going through my mind; I needed to get Jenos out of that building.

I didn't know what floor he'd been on when the building collapsed. I wasn't even sure if he was in there. I just had a gut feeling.

* * *

I waited until the dust cleared before I started smashing rubble into even more rubble. The rocks shattered under Dioskouri. I wasn't sure what I was expecting.

When I did find Jenos, I didn't actually think I'd seen him in such a sorry state. He was bleeding badly from an injury to his head. He looked so much younger in unconsciousness. I suddenly regretted teasing him about his age.

"Come on Jenos," I murmured. I pushed away the rocks that covered his torso and pressed my ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. After a few seconds I heard it; quiet but there. I sighed with relief and proceeded to pull the rest of him out from under the rubble.

Once I'd pulled him clear from the rubble, I scanned his body for other injuries. He had a broken arm, his chest was badly bruised so he might also have some broken ribs and there were small cuts and bruises all over him.

"Not as bad as I thought," I said. It could have been worse; he could have been dead. Which he wasn't. "But, I'm wondering, why didn't you just get out? Instead of doing what I told you to?"

Obviously he didn't answer; he was unconscious. I lightly brushed my fingers across the wound on his forehead and my fingers came away sticky with blood. His quiet groans of pain reached my ears but I ignored them; hopefully he would be out long enough that I could get him to hospital without him feeling the pain of those broken bones.

"Let's get you to the hospital," I said quietly, gently scooping him up into my arms; one arm under his knees and the other round his shoulders. I doubted that any more than two people had ever carried Jenos like this; Train Heartnet and myself.

I'd carried him back to my car when he started to wake up. He stirred and pressed his hand to the injury on his forehead.

"So, what happened?" he asked when he was (mostly) awake.

"Don't know. Maybe there were explosives," I replied. Jenos frowned; I wondered if he remembered what had happened _before _the ceiling fell on his head.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. He looked a little dazed. I pulled the car over to the side of the road. He looked at me, his expression puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I turned off the engine and turned to face him.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked. He looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was.

"As in how?" he said.

"Overall," I replied.

"I've got a broken arm, bruises everywhere, and an injury on my head and possibly broken ribs. Also, I have a killer headache and I'm really tired. Amongst other things," he listed off what was wrong with him.

"Anything else?" I said. He definitely looked like shit.

"Not really," he replied. He cradled his broken arm in his good hand, resting his head against the window. I remembered the last time he'd gotten blood on my car window. I wasn't exactly happy with him; it was the same this time.

"You're cleaning that blood off the window," I told him. Too bad for me that he'd just lost consciousness. I turned the engine back on, glancing towards him as the car practically jumped back onto the road.

* * *

Hospitals are freaky places. That's all I'll say.

Jenos didn't like them much either; he said doctors were scary. I agreed with him. This was the third time I'd brought him to hospital.

The doctors said they hadn't met anyone so lucky; by all rights, the collapse of the building should have killed Jenos. Instead, he got away with broken bones, bruises, cuts and a concussion. The injury on his head had been neatly stitched up and he was given the all clear to go home.

During the drive back to the hotel, he kept poking the stitches on his forehead and wincing. I watched him from the corner of my eye, smirking when he prodded the stitches too hard. He glared at me when he noticed.

"Why are you laughing at my pain?" he asked. I glanced towards him.

"Because you're inflicting pain on yourself," I replied. "Just to let you know, you're cleaning your blood off the window."

"Anything you say," he said. "You don't mind if I go to sleep, do you?"

"What, and miss out on your charming, concussion-induced conversation? Of course I don't mind," I said. He rested the back of his head against the seat, seemingly deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He yawned before replying.

"I'm trying to remember what happened. So, what happened?" he said. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel; I knew it was just because of his concussion but I was getting frustrated with this question.

"You know what our mission was, right?" he nodded and I continued, "We had to raid a factory and erase those terrorists. There were addicts in there. You got one out before the building collapsed on your head," I finished the answer quickly, seeing as I'd had to tell him at least three times.

"I hate this," he said quietly, "I hate not remembering."

"I'm sure that's true. For as long as I've known you, you've never had a concussion. In fact, nothing to cause injury has ever gone near your head. You usually just slice it up with Excelion. I wonder what went wrong?" I mused.

"I told you I don't remember," replied Jenos. He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his good hand. I have to admit; I know the feeling. The feeling of that huge black void in your memories.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that weird," I said. "Anyway, I thought you wanted to get some sleep?"

"I do but can anyone sleep with a pounding headache?" he answered.

"Right sorry," I said. In all honesty, he looked as good as anyone could after a building collapsed on their head.

"Hey Nizer. Do you think Train will ask me that same question you asked?" he said. The question came out of the blue; how was I supposed to know the answer to that?

"I dunno. Maybe," I replied. Jenos sighed, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff," he replied. I didn't bother to ask what kind of stuff; it was most likely Heartnet. He had that look on his face again.

"Right," I said. I thought it was best not to push him too much; his concussion was hurting his head really bad. He was always moody when he had a sore head.

However, there was one question that had been bugging me for ages. It was a very inappropriate question but I was itching to ask. I held my tongue though.

After a few moments of silence Jenos spoke again.

"Train is most likely going to be rough when this cast comes off," he muttered. He was talking to himself but I was curious.

"What?" I asked. I didn't really need to know the answer but I wanted to.

"Train's going to be rough when the cast comes off," I don't think he realised that he was talking to me. He probably hadn't noticed he was saying his thoughts aloud.

"When you say rough, I'm guessing you mean bedroom rough?" I said. I was probably going to get the answer to my unspoken question.

"Yeah. He gets withdrawal symptoms because his manners are too good to use... I can't believe I'm admitting this to you," he said. I grinned.

"I knew you weren't a virgin," I said. He glared at me, obviously not happy about me wondering about his sex life. It wasn't something I did much. Suddenly his look changed, that puzzled look crossing over his face.

"So, Nizer. What happened again?" he asked. I sighed, obviously having to explain the building collapse all over again.


End file.
